


Midnight

by codependenceinflannel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Human Castiel, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codependenceinflannel/pseuds/codependenceinflannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just shows up, midnight on your sixteenth birthday. A little warm feeling, and boom - the first words that your soul mate ever speaks to you, right there on your arm. (Inspired by a textpost, I'm sure)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> For Jean, for his birthday! ♥

It was 11:55 on a Wednesday night, and Castiel Novak had been looking over at the clock on the night stand every thirty seconds for the last fifteen minutes. He was so distracted that he wasn't putting up nearly enough of a fight, and – for once – his best friend was absolutely wrecking him at Mortal Kombat.  
It was five minutes until Castiel's sixteenth birthday, and arguably one of the most influential moments of his life was about to come barreling at him at a million miles per hour, and Dean was just fucking sitting there, smashing buttons and shoving Cas's shoulder like it was a normal thing to do on a freaking school night.

Castiel knew on some deeper level that Dean was only being so nonchalant because he knew that's what his best friend needed. He had always been good at knowing what Cas needed, even from that fateful day in second grade, when young Castiel had to introduce himself to his new class. “Name, age, where you just moved from, and your favorite super hero,” Mr. Garth had prompted.  
Being the anxious, awkward little kid that only a life of sheltered homeschooling could have produced, little Castiel had looked at his shoes and muttered something about Pontiac, Illinois, and the Archangel Michael. Enter a loud-mouthed, freckled kid in a Batman t-shirt, howling about the injustice of Castiel's childhood. “Just stick with me,” the blond-haired boy had nodded, swinging beside Castiel at the playground that afternoon. “I'll fix all that.”

They'd been inseparable ever since. Which was why now, two minutes to midnight, Dean paused the game and dropped his controller into his lap, looking over at his friend's anxious face. “It's gonna be fine, man, I'm telling you. It'll probably say something like 'Could you point me in the direction of the library?', and you'll know you got paired up with the perfect soul mate.”  
Cas snorted, shoving Dean's shoulder in retaliation. Dean had been teasing him like this all week, because he knew that Castiel was worried. He didn't want to have to be on guard, running the words tattooed on his forearm over and over in his mind whenever he met a new person. He didn't want to wind up meeting some jerk whose first words to him were, “So did you do last night's homework?”. And he really didn't want to get caught up in finding 'the love of his life', like all the other juniors in his AP classes. He just wanted to finish his sophomore year, play video games with his best friend, and not worry about all of this soul mate bullshit!  
Dean leaned in closer to Cas' nauseous expression, putting a hand on his arm and looking at him with wide, reassuring eyes. “Really man, it's gonna be okay. Nothing has to change unless you let it. Stop worrying.”  
The timer Castiel had set on his cell phone went off, and Cas gulped, shutting his eyes and pushing up his shirt sleeve.

There, in neat black ink on the inside of his forearm, was the indignant phrase: “What!? There's no way some jerk with wings and a halo can top Batman!”

Cas looked up into his best friend's eyes, shocked. Dean just smiled, red coloring the freckles on his cheeks, and grabbed the smaller boy in a hug.

They stayed up, playing and laughing, for at least two more hours, Castiel back to kicking Dean's ass immediately. Dean didn't mind though. Getting his ass handed to him at two in the morning, next to Cas? That was just where he wanted to be.


End file.
